Wedding Jitters
by Kel the Cool
Summary: Now the question is... WHO'S GETTING MARRIED! Hopefully some humor


One beautiful spring day at fort New Hope, Nealan of Queenscove, Merric of Hollyrose, Raoul of Goldenlake, Owen of Jesslaw, Domitan of Masbolle and Tobe waited anxiously in Neal's quarters for the wedding to begin. Neal and Raoul were pacing franticly while Dom, Merric and Tobe shakily played cards at a table in the center of the room, and Owen was fussing with his hair in the full length mirror.

"This is terrible! " Owen cried. "I never realized how much we depend on Kel! "

"What is it now?" Merric asked. "It's my hair. I can't get it to lay flat!" He answered.

Merric looked at the two men who were making a draft in the room, and Dom, the oaf on his right, who hadn't even put on his tunic yet.

"I'll get some of the girls to come over and help us out." Merric said and rushed out to go find them.

(line)

Meanwhile, the girls were having problems of their own. Buriram Tourakom, Queen Thayet, Princess Shinkokami, Lady Yukimi, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and even Alanna the Lioness were in Kel's room at New Hope rushing to get last minute adjustments done, with the help of Lalasa of course. ( Alanna and Kel were more just being pushed around.)

"Where did I put that !#$%^&* fan!" Buri yelled. She had decided to wear a shukusen.

"Yuki, you will wear out your dress if you keep straitening it." Shinko sighed and walked over to the lady in question to brush out her hair.

"Thayet, if you touch my face with that thing one more time I'll…" Alanna yell as the Queen tried vainly to paint her face.

Dering all the commotion Merric had knocked on the door and Lalasa answered it. "Lalasa, you have to help us; Neal and Raoul are wearing a hole in the floor, Owen can't get his hair flat and were all a fit of nerves! Can you help us? Please!" Merric said with big puppy dog eyes.

"All right, all right we're coming."

"Thank you!"

And with that he ran back to the boys room with Thayet, Shinko and Lalasa in tow.

(line)

No one could keep their hearts from racing.

The boys had gone ahead to wait at the altar, while the girls were just now mounting their horses for the short ride to the glade where the ceremony was to commence.

The riding arrangements ware as follows;

Loesia and Gydo each wore a sky blue cotton dress and held a basket of flowers. They took the lead on their shaggy ponies, Angel and Falcon.

Kel and Alanna were next to follow on Peachblossom and Darkmoon. Although they could not be forced into dresses, Alanna wore a purple shirt and a white tunic and britches, while Kel wore the same but with a green shirt.

Next came Queen Thayet and Princess Shinkokami, riding their respective mares. The princess was wearing a white and pink flower pattern kimono with a pink under kimono, while the Queen was adorned in a deep pink gown with white trim.

And last, but defiantly not least, the brides. Buriram Tourakom wore a simple white satin gown and slippers, and a blue and white shukusen. She rode majestically upon her jet black steed. Yukimi wore a white kimono and a red under kimono, a red and white shukusen, and white slippers. She was on her mare, Sukai.

Both wore a white veil and held a bouquet, showing their status in the ceremony that was about to commence.

Of course that left half of the males with their jaws exactly three and five quarter inches off the ground.

The ladies dismounted and proceeded down the aisle. Louie and Gydo stood to the side with the bride maids and matrons, while the brides and grooms (Raoul and Neal) walked up to the priestess of the goddess, and priest of Mithros.

They said their vows, though they were too lost in each eyes to even realize WHAT they were saying.

The whole thing was enough to make Tobe, Louie and Gydo feel sick.

After the "I Do's", as they were walking back up the aisle, the brides suddenly and most unexpectedly turned around and through their bouquets into the air.

One was caught by Loesia who was seated next to Tobe.

The other smacked Kel on the head.

She was next to Dom. . . . . . .


End file.
